parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hero King 1 1/2 (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's twenty fifth movie spoof of The Hero King 1 1/2. Cast * Bill the Saddle Tank Engine Twin as Timon * Ben the Saddle Tank Engine Twin as Pumbaa * Uglette as Sarabi (Sarabi is unanimated) * Hugolina as Ma * Hugo as Uncle Max * Inspector Gadget as Rafiki * Mr. Bean as Zazu (Zazu has only two scene appearances) * Nibbles as Young Simba * Rayman as Adult Simba * Ly the Fairy as Adult Nala * Admiral Razorbeard as Scar * Globox as Mufasa * Don Croco as Banzai * Cannon Boat Keith as Ed * Scylla as Shenzi * and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip * lightsaberpulse.wav * ltsaberbodyhit01.wav * ltsaberhit01.wav * ltsaberhit02.wav * ltsaberhit03.wav * ltsaberhit05.wav * ltsaberhit06.wav * ltsaberhit07.wav * ltsaberhit12.wav * ltsaberhit14.wav * ltsaberhit15.wav * ltsaberoff01.wav * ltsaberon01.wav * ltsaberswing01.wav * ltsaberswing02.wav * ltsaberswing03.wav * ltsaberswing04.wav * ltsaberswing05.wav * ltsaberswing06.wav * ltsaberswing07.wav * ltsaberswing08.wav * ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip * bcfire01.wav * bcfire02.wav * concuss1.wav * concuss5.wav * pistol-1.wav * pistout1.wav * railchargearm01.wav * railchargeattach.wav * railchargefire01.wav * trprout.wav * trprsht1.wav * trprsht2.wav * turret-1.wav * wlkrsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip * forcegrip01.wav * forcehealing01.wav * forcelightnin01.wav * forcelitning02.wav * forcejump01.wav * forcejump02.wav * forcepersaus02.wav * forceprotect01.wav * forcepull01.wav * forcespeed01.wav * forcethrow01.wav tpmsaber1.zip * Hit01.wav * sabhit1.wav * sabhit2.wav * sabhit3.wav * sabrhit2.wav * sabrhit3.wav * sabrhit4.wav * sabrswg1.wav * sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip * Hit02.wav * Hit03.wav * sabrhit5.wav * sabrhit6.wav * sabrhum.wav * sabroff1.wav * sabrout1.wav * sabrswg3.wav * sabrswg4.wav * sabrswg5.wav * sabrswg6.wav * sabrswg7.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) * 2 clash.wav * 2 clash CK.wav * 3 clash 2.wav * 3 clash CK.wav * 3 clash good.wav * clash 01.wav * fx4.wav * fx5.wav * Hum 2.wav * lasrhit1.wav * lasrhit2.wav * lasrhit3.wav * lasrhit4.wav * LSwall01.wav * LSwall02.wav * Saber sequence.wav * Saber sequence 2.wav * Saber sequence 3.wav * Saberblk.wav * Saberftn.wav * SaberOn.wav * SlowSabr.wav * Spin 1.wav * Spin 2.wav * Spin 3.wav * Spin 5.wav * Spin clash.wav * sthtwrl2.wav * sw4-lightsabre.wav * Swing01.wav * Swing02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Voice Cast (English) *Bill the Saddle Tank Engine Twin - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Ben the Saddle Tank Engine Twin - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans *Uglette as Sarabi - Radar Overseer Beulah *Hugolina - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Hugo - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Inspector Gadget - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Mr. Bean - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) *Nibbles - Radar Overseer Beulah *Rayman - Radar Overseer Hank *Ly the Fairy - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Admiral Razorbeard - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Globox - Microsoft Sam *Don Croco - Radar Overseer Guy (+10) *Cannon Boat Keith - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+10) *Scylla - Radar Overseer Beulah *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Bill the Saddle Tank Engine Twin - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Ben the Saddle Tank Engine Twin - Juan Loquendo V1 *Uglette as Sarabi - Esperanza Loquendo V1 *Hugolina as Ma - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Hugo as Uncle Max - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Inspector Gadget - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Mr. Bean - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Nibbles as Young Simba - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Rayman as Adult Simba - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Ly the Fairy as Adult Nala - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Admiral Razorbeard as Scar - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Globox as Mufasa - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Don Croco as Banzai - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Cannon Boat Keith as Ed - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Scylla as Shenzi - Ximena Loquendo V2 *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Scenes *The Hero King 1 1/2 (James Graham's Style) Part 1. (9:02) *The Hero King 1 1/2 (James Graham's Style) Part 2. (9:07) *The Hero King 1 1/2 (James Graham's Style) Part 3. (9:13) *The Hero King 1 1/2 (James Graham's Style) Part 4. (8:48) *The Hero King 1 1/2 (James Graham's Style) Part 5. (8:26) *The Hero King 1 1/2 (James Graham's Style) Part 6. (8:47) *The Hero King 1 1/2 (James Graham's Style) Part 7. (8:34) *The Hero King 1 1/2 (James Graham's Style) Part 8. (8:18) Trivia *Bill and Ben will be double-heading with a freight train throughout the entire movie. *Rayman will still carry his light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon.wav, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav, including his light green lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ly the Fairy will still carry her light blue lightsabers that will carry the fx4.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Admiral Razorbeard will carry a red double-bladed lightsaber staff that will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:James Graham Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Movie Spoof